Things Best Unknown
by otaku908
Summary: Genre MAY change. Feeling weak and unwanted, Lucy the girl who was kicked out of Team Natsu was determined to grow stronger. To do that it requires leaving the guild and training. But to what extent would she go to do so? Especially when she accidentally finds out a dark secret...one that will change everything...
1. Prologue

It was the usual morning as it had been the last week. Lucy had been completely, and utterly ignored by everyone with the exception of Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and the tipsy woman Cana. It had been like this ever since Lisanna had returned from Edolas, or as Natsu liked to claim, "Came back from the dead.".

Lucy didn't blame her though, after all what had Lisanna done to her? Nothing so far, actually she was friendly and kind to Lucy and they had become friends quickly. Lucy herself couldn't even muster an ounce of hate for the girl. Not even when she replaced her moments later.

Walking into the guild, the blonde made her way towards her everyday spot at the bar counter. Of course Mirajane had not even noticed the celestial mage until she spoke up.

"Hey Mira, can i get a water?"

"Oh, hey Lucy, comin' right up!", The white haired barmaid quickly grabbed a glass from under the counter, filled it with water and placed it in front of Lucy. "Here ya go.", and with that the woman turned aroung and continued listening in on her younger sisters stories.

Lucy let her mind drift off in a swirl of thoughts until a certain salmon haired boy started to speak to her.

"Hey Luce, can we ask you something?" He asked.

"hmmm, sure what is it?" She turned aroung facing the rest of Team Natsu.

"Well we were wondering if Lisanna could join the group!"

"That would be great!" Lucy now had a smile plastered happily across her face.

"But, we have to kick you out otherwise there would be to many members. Is that all right Luce?" her smile never faltered. She should have expected this, which she did. Ever since the shape-shifting girl had returned.

"S-sorry Lucy.." Lisanna mumbled shyly, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, plus you could do some solo missions to get stronger!" piped up Erza, who didn't notice she was pointing out that Lucy was weak.

"Get some training in there too." Gray shrugged also failing to notice he too was hurting her feelings.

"Yeah, sure! Have fun Lisanna! I'll tell master soon!" Lucy continued to smile, though it was not whole-heartedly, it was all she could do without crying.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu gave her his trademark smile and walked off to the mission board with the rest of them.

Lucy made her way to the Master's office on the second floor. Tapping lightly on the door hoping he wasn't in, that he wouldn't answer. If he did, she would go, if he didn't she would stay. It was a gamble that she thought was the best since she couldn't decide the choice herself, she didn't want to go but she wanted to get stronger. And much to her despise a perky voice, far too loud for the size of the person using it, bellowed through the thick door.

"Come in!" she cautiously opened the door, and kept repeating to herself, _you made this choice Lucy, now follow it!_

"Oh, Lucy my child, what brings you here? Another mission for Team Natsu?" The old man grinned.

"Uh a-actually they switched Lisanna with me s-so i was wondering about something else..." She stuttered on a few words, but at least it was a start.

"Hmm..." Markov wondered to himself. " Well then what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if... i can go training for a while..." He looked curious and worried.

"Then are-" He was cut off by the younger blonde.

"Of course i want to stay in the guild! I just wanted to go and train for a while!" She reassured him.

"We still have to suspend your mark for a while though." Markov frowned at what he said.

"S-so i have permission?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, my child.". Lucy sighed with relief at this, it was easier than she thought. "But first give me your hand, the one with our insigna." he ordered her and she obeyed, stretching out her right hand to him. Grasping on to it, the Master started whispering enchantments that she assumed were a different language closing his eyes in the process. When he stopped saying things out loud and opened his eyes slowly, her mark started peeling off her skin and transforming to a gold glitter until it was completely gone. No trace of it left.

"Return soon..." She nodded as a reply, turned around and walked out of the room like nothing had happened.

_It's all for the best, _she continued to assure herself, _all for the best._

**(A/N) Well that's the prologue for ya, promise to make the chapters longer! xD more reviews = longer AND faster updates! They inspire me! Hope you like this story! I'm trying to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcomed, flames too! Just so you know i personally don't really think i'm great writer so i REALLY want to know how TERRIBLE it is, okay?**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Well forgot this the firste chapter XP**

**Disclaimer****: I am a girl, therefore i am in no way Hiro, unless of course i became a transgender. xD Still that would be a no, so without further blabber i am sad to say i ****DO NOT**** own the epic anime AND manga, Fairy Tail.**

**I now give you, chapter 2~**

**~_Lucy's P.O.V._~**

_All for the best_, i continually reminded myself, _It's all for the best._

i was barely able to even consider packing half my things, it reminded me too much of _them_ everytime i even caught a glimpse of a certain object. There was very little i could handle without breaking down and that was only my keys, whip, letters to my mother and some clothes. I got Virgo to take them to the Celestial world for safe-keeping.

I didn't really pay attention to where i was going, i just kinda, walked somewhere. Something was calling me, drawing me in and making my thinking process go numb. In a daze like state i found myself at a overly sized forest, which could _easily _be mistaken for a jungle. Or maybe it really was a jungle...who knew? I sure as hell didn't, nor did i even know where it was located. Fiore, maybe? It could possibly even be farther than that...

My feet ached painfully showing signs that i had walked, or perhaps ran, quite a distance. My thoughts were starting to stir, slowly but surely i was starting to grasp reality and noticed more and more how lost i was, how much my bones screamed with every subtle and simple move i made, how painful the real world was mentally and physically. The only comfort i had was the reassurance that i was far away from civilization, not a person around and only vegetation surrounded me along with some wild animals. No one to see the sorry state that i'm currently in.

Fairy Tail had ignored me, yes, and for that i am sad. But i can't even hate anyone there, after all they saved me many times before, right? So then I should be able to forgive and forget...hopefully. That is i _should _be able to, shouldn't I? I can never get the right answer.

Deep in thought about what i was going to do, i suddenly ran into something hard, and not to my surprise it was a tree. A big one at that. Wait...was it even a tree? Doesn't really look like one...but nothing else can be _that _big other than a tree...or can it? My thought process was still too slurred to comprehend anything that involved thinking harder than Natsu usually did, depressing enough since he can barely think through _anything._

The unruly vines twisted and twirled crazily on the ground, reaching at _least _fifty feet into the rest of the insanely structured terrain around the mostrosity. The trunk had a _huge _diameter, if i could guess it would probably be around the size of a perimeter around a normal house...maybe even bigger. It spiraled upwards into the sky, above the translucent canopy above my head, the trunk was strangely curved like a staircase way, a spiral one. Plants i couldn't identify covered the thick wood, unaturally gnarled around the tree in a sick, uncouth way. Weaving into the insides of the wood and forming contorted shapes, giving off abnormal shadows that are usually thought impossible. Eerie silhouettes that were cast from the deformed patterns danced mockingly, as if just waiting to be able to torture something.

Then there was the scratchy, unsettling howls that rung off the vegetation and sent shivers down your spine. Howls eventually started to turn into growls getting closer and closer until I could feel the heat of breath crawling down my neck and whispers of something unhuman seep into my ears. Something _unatural _was close, very close. Close enough that i could feel it.

Frozen in place of either fear or cautiousness I heard something else. A human girl i think, or there is even a possibility that it's a girl. She was yelling something inexplicaple to someone...or something. I slowly turned my head to find that she was a women most likely in her early 20's and in fact, was speaking to the tree. In a native tongue that was ancient, one that i only know a few words of thanks to my humongous library when i was younger.

After what i belive was her nagging, she turned around and eyed me, as if deciding what to do with an stray animal you just found on the road. After a look of confusion and frustration crossed her face, she spoke in my usual language.

"State your name." The woman ordered. I was still frozen at the spot like a statue until i answered shakily,

"L-Lucy Heartfilia" was what u managed to stutter out before falling to my knees, hands placed in front of me. Her expression lit up in surprise at the name and a little bit of excitment too.

"Did you just say that you're _the Lucy Heartfilia?"_ she asked. I nodded in response. "The daughter of _Layla _and _Jude Heartfilia?"_ she questioned just to make sure, and once again i nodded but this time she raised and eyebrow, expecting more. I averted my eyes somewhere else and verbally gave her my answer.

"Y-yes, i am the daughter of L-Layla and Jude H-Heartfilia..." she squeaked in delight.

"Just perfect! Wait until the others hear of this!"

"H-Hear of w-what?" worry coated my voice.

"You'll just have to wait~" was her only reply.

**Short, i know. I fell in love with commas i think...well this chapter was SUPPOSED to be up earlier and WAS finished, i just forgot...sorry DX well hope you have a nice christmas! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Otaku908~**


	3. Chapter 2

The girl was practically _dragging_ me. _Who was she? _Hell would i know. _What did she want? _No clue. _Whats so important about me?_ The weakest most useless female mage in the universe. Her reasons for taking me left me the only emotion of being befuddled and utterly confused at the moment.

Now that i looked closer i could see how old she really was. I was correct of the part of her being in her twenties, but there is no evidence of her exact age. She just looked so...so young. Familiar too...painfully so.

_Where have i seen this woman before?_ the thought repeated in my head for somewhere between 3-5 minutes before i started to catch glimpses of something...most likely an old memory.

The scenes were terribly clouded at the start and my vision was too blurred by trying too hard to make something out. But gradually the visions got more clear, allowing me to see more sillouettes and shapes. As it got easier to decipher, my body started to shake with an unknown sting of pain, a throbbing migrane invaded my brain and a searing pain that tore through my muscles and veins could be felt. Everything comes with a price.

"Ne, you alright there?" i just nodded in response to the raven haired girl, afraid that my voice might give away what i truly felt like. As i quickly scanned my body with my eyes it was clearly evident that the only marks were ones made by branches and rocks, courtesy being dragged all over like a doll. Even will those, none of them should feel like i do. The mind can be really strange and terrifying at sometimes.

I heard a overly cheerful voice bellow out of the woods, snapping me out of my daze.

"I'M BAAACK~" i groaned at the surpisingly loud voice coming from slightly above me and shot a glare at whoever owned it. My migrane was geting even worse thanks to the a**hole. It was the one who was practically ripping by body to shreds. Great, just another thing to add to reason why i hate a person i just met.

"Welcome." a oddly beautiful woman dresses in a white sun dress smiled softly at the person above me.

"Hey, sup?" a boy commented, though i couldn't see his face you could by his voice he was also just a bit over teenage years

"FINALLY!" some cheered, as others just waved. Eventually everyone had gathered outside, in a circle around me and the girl. They quieted down as they slowly noticed my presence, one by one.

"Who...who is she?" some older man asked, still looking at me funny. Really weird how i could guess a man's age by his voice, and this ones was in his late thirties or early fourties. Others nodded at his question, showing that they too, wanted to know who i was.

"Lucy-sama." the abnormal person who brought me here answered. This made me even more puzzled. _Why add the sama?_

Everyone in the small group gasped some even had their mouths gaped open wide.

"L-Lucy-sama..? As in her last name i-is Heartfilia?" **(A/N did i spell her last name right?)**

"Hai." her monotone voice echoed in the silent area. The people just continued to stay still, frozen in their spots. _Whats so important about ME!?_

_"_She's finally returned..." they suddenly started to tear up. WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON. !?

All of a sudden i was in a massive group hug with unknown people, practially getting strangled to death by the lack of air and bone crusing pressure their squeezes gave me. Tears dripped onto my already tattered and filthy clothing. _why are they...crying...? _my thoughts became hazed and i could hardly think straight as yet another memory tugged at the insides of my cranium. I groaned, this time prepared for the unexplicable pain.

This time there was a little girl. Right away i could see her vividly, and let me say that she looked almost like an exact replica of me when i was younger. In fact she looked like i did when i was four years old, dressed in my birthday dress that was bright pink with frills as an outlining for the collar at the bottom of the dress and my real pearl necklace that was dyed a softer hue of pink or magenta.

Funny how i only ever remembered because i still had the articles of clothing locked away as safe-keeping in the spirit world. For old times sake i guess, i wore them _before _my mother so-called 'died' and kept them for the reasons of keeping a part her. After all, she was the one who picked them out, the clothes i mean.

"Okay, enough of the sob fest." the raven haired girl commanded while wiping stray tears off her face.

"B-but Sky-Raye we -sniffle- finally -sniffle- got our -sniffle- lost family -sniffle- back..." the woman in the white sundress managed to mutter before collapsing on the ground, breaking into more tears. This was just plain confusing on part, but the next thins "Sky-Raye' said was what got me most by surprise.

"Which is all the more reason we should start her training...you know how bloody those sessions can get and we need all the people we can to train her, if not soon...she'll die."


	4. Chapter 3

**~Recap~**

_"B-but Sky-Raye we -sniffle- finally -sniffle- got our -sniffle- lost family -sniffle- back..." the woman in the white sundress managed to mutter before collapsing on the ground, breaking into more tears. This was just plain confusing on my part, but the next things "Sky-Raye' said was what got me most by surprise._

_"Which is all the more reason we should start her training...you know how bloody those sessions can get and we need all the people we can to train her, if not soon...she'll die."_

_**Chapter 3~**_

'_I'll...die? Wait, what!?' _"Eto...What do you me-" before i could finish my sentence Sky-raye covered my mouth and simply replied, "You'll figure it out sooner or later."

"But-"

"For now all you need to do is listen to what we say. It's a command not an option." Despite Sky-raye's cold words and demeanor, she had a ghost of a smile left on her lips as she looked down at me with... a somewhat caring look. Maybe i really did know her from somewhere.

"So, what do we start with first Raye?" an old man asked. You could tell by the amount of wrinkles that were carved into his face by age and the gray hairs that mixed with chestnut brown that he was quite a senior in his amount of days.

"Her nickname should be Sky! Didn't i tell you this before!?" a flabbergasted teenage boy exclaimed, interupting the conversation an elder was starting. A pretty bad idea on the young man's part considering he recieved a menacing glare from Raye, the one right above me. "N-nevermind...i-i'm sorry..." the boy looked away seeming a little scared and guilty.

"That's better, Seiko." (**I SUCK at naming Dx) **Raye told the boy, averting her eyes to the elder again a little after she finished glaring him down. "Now, Assa, what was your question again?" **(still so terrible at it!) **

**"**Oh, yes..." the old man snapped out of his trance, "Like i was saying earlier, what training method do you intend to use first? Remember it is vital that you don't start with one to easy for her or one that will kill her within the first few hours." _I guess age does mean wisdom._ "Don't want her to die before she can marry my grandson." _nevermind, i_ _take that back now, age can be quite decieving..._

"Lucy-sama is NOT going to marry that idiotic grandson of yours! Now, to answer your question, i'll be starting with course number 3..." Raye trailed off as if pondering the situations that could occur. I gulped.

"But Sky, she's not ready for _that _yet!" a few of the people surrounding us yelled.

"Nah, i think it's too easy if you ask me, Raye's going too light on her." yet person had interjected, but instead of a man, it was a woman. This time it was a lady who was in her late teens, 20 at the most.

"Ne, Raye, why don't you start with course 7? It's the hardest so then all the rest would be a breeze." once again a different person had butted in. Being a boy this time, or so i thought then. He certainly _looked _young.

"Hmmm..." Raye thought for a minute, by her expression i could tell she was deciding something as her brow furrowed slightly. As fast as the serious demeanor came, so did her happy one. "Thanks Taro!" Raye exclaimed while smiling brightly. I sweat-dropped at this, didn't he say it was the _hardest_ training course?

When i was still stuck in a daze from my thoughts and then came to, i was already being dragged again. If this was just her means of transportation then i feel that the training will be even worse. _'I really should have thought about where i was going...' _the thought made me groan, for once there was someone that i found was scarier than Mirajane or Erza...

**~A few hours later~**

"Huff- Raye -huff- pleeeaase let me -huff- rest -huff- I'm so tiired.." I continually whined as i gasped for breath to fill my burning lungs. When i thought training was going to be _hard _that was a _major _understatement, this was _cruel and vigorous. _I did say that i wanted to become stronger but when i thought of it i _never_ could have imagined it like this.

"No, you can't even keep on going for more than 3 hours, so, until you can go an entire day just doing this, _then _you can rest." Raye retorted back at me. '_Damn this woman, thinks she can just slave me all day?' _But, indeed, i couldn't say anything else, she was training me for free and taking her own precious time to help my sorry ass (pardon my french ^^')

All she was making me do was _simple chores_ and running, so why? Why did it exgaust me so much? Maybe it was because everything was heavier? No, they seemed normal enough. There is no possible way i'm _this _weak that i can't do a few little regular things... or am i really that weak? I guess it's like they say, all bark and no bite.

"Fine, but i have one question." I said weakly as i slowly pushed myself off the ground into a slanky standing position, wiping the sweat that accumulated on my forhead during the hours of training.

"Depends, what is it?" her voice was in a superior tone.

"Why -huff- does this take som much energy out of me?" I questioned, still in a lazy posture.

"What, you haven't noticed yet!?" She chuckled as she spoke.

"Noticed what exactly?" my eyebrows knitted as i grew dizzy, damn did this girl know how to confuse me.

"Really, you're kidding me right?"

I wracked my brains for any clues from when we first arrived at our current location.

_I groaned as Raye slammed me onto the ground with a 'THUD'._

_"Ne, what was that for?" I asked while rubbing my butt in pain. No answer. This girl, despite being older than me, got on my last nerves. I sighed._

_"This is where we're training." She stated proudly, her gaze staring off somewhere with a some-what happy gleam to them. After looking at me she then inquired, "Well, what are you sitting there for? Get up! We have work to do!" I groaned again, forcefully heaving myself off the ground and brushing off invisible dust that was 'supposedly' gathered on my shorts. _

_Raye suddenly threw me something, clothing to be precise. As i put it on i started to feel my magical energy being sucked away, my body started to weigh heavier and everything started to feel harder to do. _

Before, during that time, i had only assumed that i was feeling worse because of the excessive thrashing through the forest. But, now i knew, that wasn't just any kind of clothing she gave me it was a very hard fabric to obtain, let alone shape into proper clothes. It was known as various things, mostly from mythical creatures or stories. The most used name would be _**Dragons** Skin._

__**(A/N) SO~ hopefully you find that this chapter was LONGER~ xD i'm really trying hard here people!**


End file.
